What's Wrong is Sometime's Right
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: Someone from Kane's past has come back to haunt him. When Kane and countless others are kidnapped, can they find the perpetrator before it's too late? Warning: Slash! Rated teen for language and other things.
1. Nightmare

**Okay I'm blaming my new obsession on my popular culture teacher. Wrestling…the best sport in the world. Shane McMahon lovers beware; serious bashing. Oh and this is when Kane still had his mask. At least this chapter. **** The couples consist of;**

**Kane/Undertaker (Mark)**

**Past; Kane/ Shane M, Kane/X-pac, Kane/RVD**

**Matt/Jeff Hardy**

**Stone Cold (Steve)/the Rock (Dwayne)**

**Shawn (HBK)/Hunter (triple H)**

**Edge/Christian**

**Chris Jericho/Big Show (This might happen, not 100% sure yet).**

**Summary: Someone from Kane's past has come back to haunt him. When Kane and countless others are kidnapped, can they find the perpetrator before it's too late? Warning: Slash! Rated teen for language and other things. **

**Warnings: Slash! Between "brothers". Don't like don't read. Beware Shane lovers serious bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Read and Review. Enjoy **

Kane walked back to the locker room sweaty and beat from the match he had just won. He walked in and was greeted by his co-workers.

"Great job tonight, Kane!" John Cena says.

"Thanks." Kane says smiling. He got pats on the back while he was walking to the shower. He took off his mask, cracked his neck. He started the shower and looked around to make sure nobody was in the room. He slowly took off his suit. He got in, the hot water running down his back, relaxing him. A clearing of a throat made him jump. He looked behind his shoulder. He smiled, "Seriously? You're spying on me?" Kane asks.

"Hey, can't help it." The man says. Kane turned around, "And now I'm scarred for life."

"Nothing you haven't seen, big brother." Kane stated. The undertaker chuckled. He walked over to Kane took off his clothes. He squeezed in behind his little brother. He grabbed the wash cloth. The undertaker sighed. He wiped Kane's back softly. He must have rubbed too hard on a sensitive spot because Kane flinched.

"Why do you stay with him, Kane?" Mark asks. Kane was silent. Mark turned him around. Kane had his head down not looking at Mark. Mark put his hand under Kane's chin and moved his head so they were face to face. Kane had tears coming down his face. Mark wiped them away. Kane shuddered, waiting for Mark to make the first move. Kane longed for his touch, longed for his love. Mark could sense this need. He leaned in, teasing him. Kane could feel the hot breath on his cheek. Kane couldn't resist he leaned his head so that their lips were touching. The kiss got fiercer as Kane needed more. "Not so fast little brother." Mark says slowly.

"I need you." Kane says, sighing. They kissed once more. They heard a slam and a gasp when they finally pulled apart.

"What they hell is going on here?" Shane yelled. Kane gasped and pulled away from Mark quickly. Shane grabbed Kane's arm, and pulled him out of the showed. Kane slipped on the floor.

"Don't! Please! I'm sorry!" Kane begged.

"Oh, you're sorry?" Shane asks slapping Kane across the face, "How sorry are you?" Another blow after another after another. He thought it would never stop. Only it did, the hitting, the screaming…the hurting. Kane looked up. Mark had his hand around Shane's neck. Shane kicked Mark and kicked and kicked. Then when Mark was so hurt that he couldn't even stand he came at Kane again. Kane screamed loudly. Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels, the Big Show and Vince McMahon were talking in the other room. All conversation stopped when they heard a scream, coming from the locker room. They looked at each other and they all ran to the locker room. Shawn gasped when he saw the sight; Kane lying on the floor bleeding, Shane kicking him. But it wasn't the biggest shock. The undertaker was standing off in the corner, slightly injured and…crying. The Big show and Vince pulled Shane off of Kane.

"What the hell, Shane?" Vince yelled. The show was over and all the wrestlers were coming into the locker room.

"They were in the shower together! KISSING!" Shane yelled. Shane lunged at Kane again. Kane whimpered.

"Yeah well, he's a lot better than you, Shane." Shawn says.

"What?" Shane asks.

"We know, Shane. About…" Vince paused, "You and Kane. And it's okay…you know …to be gay."

"No. I'm NOT!" Shane yells, he turned to Kane, "You faggot! You told!"

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Shawn yells. Shane turned around and clocked him in the face. Hunter saw this and tackled Shane. "Shit! I'm bleeding. You better not have messed up my face!" Hunter knelt next to Shawn.

"You're still beautiful." Hunter whispered smiling. Shane stood back up.

"Why don't you just calm down, Shane?" John says. He puts his hand on Shane's shoulder.

"They're brothers! They…it's not right…it's just not right." Shane says sighing.

"I know, but maybe you need to let him go, Shane." John says.

"NO! I'd kill him before I let that happen!" Shane pulled out a pocket knife, flipped it open, "And you can't stop me!"

"Whoa, put the knife down bud. You don't want to do this." John says.

"What do you know?" Shane asks tears running down his face.

"Cuz I've been where you are now!" John explained, "I thought I would die without him…" John says being cut off by Shane.

"But it's different! You got him back! You got Randy back, John." Shane says, "Once I let him go he'll never come back to me." Randy walked in saw the crowd and pushed his way through.

"That's your own fault." John says. Shane raised the knife. Randy jumped in front of John just in time. The knife sliced Randy's hand. He fell into John who fell onto the floor. Shane turned around, getting a punch in the face by Big Show. "Randy…?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse." Randy says. John looked like he was going to cry. Randy cursed, but pulled John to him. He gently kissed John's lips. The wrestlers, who didn't know about Randy and John, gasped. Edge and Christian traded looks. Christian sighed and gave Edge a $20. Mark stood up slowly, walking over to Kane, who was still trembling. Mark knelt down bringing Kane's head to his chest. Kan lost it then, he started sobbing.

"Alright. Nothing to see here!" Vince yells, "That means get the hell out of the way!" The Big Show and Hunter were carrying Shane out to the police who were waiting outside. As were the paramedics. The wrestlers scattered.

"Shhh…little brother. It's over now. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." Mark says. If only that were true.


	2. Kidnapped

**I added a couple of more couples to the story: **

**Rey Mysterio/Batista**

**CM Punk (Phil)/Chris Jericho**

**X-Pac/RVD**

**And future: Kurt Angle/Shane McMahon, Kurt Angle/Jack Swagger**

**I know CM and Jack didn't debut till 2008 on WWE but he was on ECW so let's just say he hangs out with RVD and RVD hangs out with the WWE superstars. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**6 Months later**:

Finally, tonight was the night Kane got to take off his mask. He'd gotten so used to having it off; he almost walked in the ring without it. So, Vince decided to have a match. If Kane didn't win the match, he would be forced to take off his mask. Kane was standing behind the curtain waiting for his music to play. Mark came up, putting his arms around Kane's waist.

"Tonight, you'll finally become who you truly are. The world gets to see your beautiful face." Mark says, "And don't even think about flirting with Rob!" Kane laughed.

"I can't help it. He's just so cute and…he still likes me." Kane says.

"I like you!" Mark says, "Besides you've had your chance with him. It didn't work." Kane sighed, but nodded. Mark kissed Kane's neck, "Good luck, little brother."

**Later that night (during the match):**

Kane was going for the choke slam when somebody caught his eye. Those eyes…he knew them. He felt a kick from behind him, Randy Orton. Kane let Hunter pedigree him. He wanted to lose.

**After the match in club:**

Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels were completely drunk. Shawn was hitting on random guys who didn't seem to mind and Jeff was lap dancing Randy, who was also a little bit drunk. So he didn't mind having Jeff Hardy on him. In fact, he was enjoying it. John never did anything like this. Kane was on the dance floor surrounded by RVD, X-Pac, and Phil aka CM Punk. It was a funny site to see. Kane was in the middle with X-Pac in front of him, RVD behind him and Phil beside him. Matt, Mark, John and Hunter came back from the restroom seeing their lovers dancing with their ex-boyfriends and friend who obviously still have feelings for him, getting/giving a lap dance and flirting with anybody and everybody. Matt and John mad their way over to Jeff and Randy. Matt cleared his throat. Jeff looked up and laughed. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled him off Randy.

"I want Skittles!" Jeff shouted at his lover. Matt smiled and pulled out a bag of Skittles for him. John had his hands on his hips. Randy smirked and pulled his loved to him and onto his lap. John smiled and kissed his lover. He stayed on his lap and started dancing. John smiled brightly. He knew he was turning Randy on. Hunter made his way to where Shawn was standing with his shirt off, showing the guys his muscles. Hunter pushed all of them out of the way.

"Put your damn shirt back on right now mister!" Hunter ordered. He turned around and the guys scattered obviously scared. They didn't want to piss off the bigger man.

"I tried to contain myself….butIcouldn't!" Shawn says laughing. Hunter shook his head. Mark made it through the dancing crowd without any problem. He pushed Sean out of the way. Sean just smiled and went to ask Rob if he wanted a drink.

"Hey, handsome." Kane says.

"Hey, babe…" Mark says then he smirked at the song that came on next, "It's our song baby." Kane listened and grinned. Phil sighed and made his way over to the bar.

"Can I get a coke, please?" Phil asks the bartender.

"You sure you don't want a beer?" The bartender asks. Phil shook his head. "Coke coming right up." Phil groaned when he saw Shawn and Hunter dancing. He felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see Chris Jericho smirking.

"You want to dance?" Chris asks. Phil nodded. Chris took Phil's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Phil put his arms around Chris's neck. Chris could tell Phil was sad about something, "What's wrong?" Chris asks concerned.

"I'm…I'm just tired of being alone." Phil says sighing. Phil looked down at his feet sadly.

"You're not alone, Phil." Chris says putting his hand on Phil's chin. He pulled his head up. Their eyes met, light blue met those sad hazel eyes. Chris pulled Phil's lips to his. Phil was shocked he pulled away.

"No…I…I don't deserve you." Phil says pulling away from Chris. Chris laughed. Phil sighed was Chris just messing with him or did he really have feeling for him.

"You don't deserve me?" Chris laughed again, "I don't deserve you. You're beautiful and smart and…" Chris leaned in to whisper in Phil's ear. "Perfect." Phil shivered and kissed Chris back. Edge, Christian, Steve, Dwayne, Batista and Rey all smiled and clapped.

"About fucking time!" Dwayne says.

"Oh, Hell Yeah!" Steve says. Rock smiled and kissed his lovers cheek. Mark and Kane and everybody made their way to the bar in a group.

"I just have to say…" Christian says, "Gay bars rock!" Edge sighed and kissed Christian to shut him up. There was a commotion in the middle of the dance floor. "Hey, big guys! Let's see what's going on!" Christian ordered. Matt Hardy, Mark, Cena, the Rock, Hunter, Christian, Batista and Chris made their way through the crowd. Jeff stumbled back laughing.

"Guys, let's get him outside! I have a feeling he's gonna barf." Rey says. Kane grabbed Jeff and Steve grabbed Shawn as the rest of the group followed. They all walked into the alley way. Jeff tried to get Kane to let go of him, but he wouldn't.

"I'm fin…eee." Jeff slurred. A black van pulled up at the end of the alley. Five big guys and one medium sized guy jumped out of the van.

"What the fuck?" Edge yelled. Kane caught a glimpse of one of the guys.

"RUN!" Kane yelled as he grabbed Jeff. Jeff tripped.

"GO!" Jeff yelled to Kane. Three of the guys surrounded Shawn, Edge and Steve. One had both Rey and Phil by the throat. One was making his way towards Jeff. Kane ran and hid behind some crates. He pulled out his phone.

**Inside the club: **

The guys had made their way through the crowd.

"Take it back!" One of the guys yelled.

"Wait I know that vice!" Christian says, "JACK SWAGGER!" He yelled. Jack looked up and smirked an evil smirk.

"Something's not right." Mark says.

"Where's Jeff?" Jack Sneered. Mark and the rest made their way through the crowd again, to where their lovers were.

"Where the fuck are they?" Batista growled. Mark's phone vibrated, he took it out.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled at the group, "Kane!"

"Mark! They…ambushed us!" Kane yells obviously scared. He screamed, "NOOOOO…MARK! MARK! HELP! Don't…" there was a click.

"KANE!" Mark screamed. The crowd turned around. Jack snuck out the other door. Mark and the rest of the group ran out of the door, into the alleyway. Matt looked around and saw a arm band. He gasped.

"They've been kidnapped." Matt says.


	3. Switched Out

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while busy with college and other stories. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Warnings: Slash and violence. Beware Shane McMahon fans serious bashing. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own any of the characters. All belong to Vince and TNA. **

Police were surrounding the club.

"What the hell happened?" Vince asks Hunter. Hunter shrugged.

"We were celebrating and Shawn was drunk…and then Mark got a call from Kane saying they'd ambushed them." Hunter says, obviously upset.

"I'm Conni Chung at the Babylon Club in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. Let's get a closer look." The Reporter said.

"Look! I don't know who kidnapped our boyfriends! Okay?" Mark yells at the police officer.

"Excuse me…whose boyfriends?" Conni asks. She gasped as she noticed that she was looking into the eyes of the Undertaker. Mark growled and turned around. Conni turned around to talk to the police officer.

"Vince! Stupid reporter overheard me talking to the police officer." Mark says.

"Shit!" Vince yelled, "Shane…he…escaped." Mark gasped.

"Of course that's why he was so scared!" Mark says, "Oh my god."

"We've just gotten word that a couple of WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) superstars have been kidnapped." Conni reported, "Randy Orton, Glenn Jacobs ring name Kane, Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Phil Cedric McMahon ring name CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, Adam "Edge" Copland, Rey Mysterio and Sean Waltman ring name X-Pac."

**In a dark van with the Kidnappers and the kidnapped:**

Kane started stirring. He looked around; it was too dark to see anything. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was taped as were all the other superstars too. The van stopped suddenly. The back door was opened, Kane tried to figure out who it was but his vision was still getting used to the dark. A bigger guy that looked a lot like the Mark Henry started grabbing the superstars.

"Don't hurt him! You idiot!" A guy says, he sounded familiar. Kane thought. The man sighed and pushed the big man out of the way. He helped Rey out of the van. Kane was the last one to be pulled out. The kidnappers pulled everybody into the old building. It looked like an old barn but inside was nicer it had ten mattresses on the floor spread out across the room. One of the kidnappers turned on the lights. Kane looked around and saw, Mark Henry, Dustin Rhodes (Goldust), AJ Styles, William Regal, John Morrison, Nicky (Dolph Ziggler), Kurt Angle and Jack Swagger. There were three people in the corner talking.

"I told you I wanted Matt! Not Jeff!" A man yelled.

"Okay…okay, Drew…Relax okay? We'll just swap them out." Another man says. Kane knew that voice…Shane. "Todd get Jeff's phone will you please?" The third man nodded and went over to Jeff.

"I need your phone." Todd (Grisham) says smiling a sad smile, "Were gonna let you go." Todd says reaching into Jeff's pocket. He pulled out his phone. Todd turned around and bumped into Mark, Todd gasped.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" Mark Henry asks.

"Um…I'm getting his phone for Shane." Todd says.

"Uh huh…" Mark says getting into Todd's face.

"MARK! That's enough!" Shane says pulling Todd away, "Are you okay?" Shane asks caressing Todd's cheek. Kurt looked down, he couldn't watch that. He turned around. Shane laughed and turned him around forcefully. "You jealous?" Shane asks.

"So what if I am?" Kurt asks. Shane chuckled and slapped Kurt hard on the face.

"Did I tell you to be jealous?" Shane asks Kurt. He pulled his hair. Kurt whimpered.

"Shane we should call him now. While all of them are still out of it." Jack says.

"Okay, Drew…dial." Shane says letting go of Kurt. Drew dialed Matt's phone number. He handed the phone to Shane. Jack ran over to Kurt checking to see if he was okay.

"JEFF!" Matt whispers.

"Wrong. This isn't Jeff." Shane says.

"Shane? What do you want?" Matt asks.

"I'll tell you what. You meet us at Central Park in an hour and we'll give you Jeff back." Shane says. Jeff struggled to shout to Matt not to do it.

"An hour?" Matt asks.

"Yes at Central Park." Shane says.

"I'll be there." Matt says hanging up the phone. Shane smiled and hung up too.

"Henry, John, Drew. You're coming with me." Shane says, "The rest of you take the other car and get supplies. Kurt, Jack, Dolph and Todd you stay here."

"Why can't I come with you?" Todd asks.

"It's too dangerous. Besides you're going to be our eyes and ears outside this barn. I don't want anybody knowing that you're with us." Shane says, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Shane says kissing the top of his head. Shane walked over to Kurt and kissed him on the lips.

"Be good now. You hear." Shane says. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, Shane I will." Kurt says.

"Good boy. Love you." Shane says. Jack growled softly. Shane walked slowly over to Kane. Kane was pretending to be sleeping. Shane ripped off the tape on Kane's mouth. Kane groaned. Shane smiled and kicked Kane in the stomach. "Nice to have you back, Kane." Shane says, "You'll brother will pay for taking you away from me." Kane knew better than to talk back to him. So he just kept his mouth shut. Shane smiled his evil smile and walked out of the barn. Henry grabbed Jeff and walked out. But not before Kane looked Jeff in the eye. Jeff nodded slightly. The rest of the guys left right after that. Dolph was pacing back and forth. Kurt went around and took the tape off the other superstars.

"Um…if you guys promise not to do anything I'll untie you." Kurt says. All the superstars murmured that they won't try anything, "Jack, help me will you?" Jack chuckled and nodded, going to Kane first. He took off his cuffs off him. Dolph went over to Rey and unlocked his cuffs. He smiled to him. Todd helped Shawn and Stone Cold. All the superstars were uncuffed. Dolph sighed and started pacing back and forth.

"Dolph? Are you okay?" Todd asks.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Dolph says, "I didn't…we kidnapped people. If we're caught we're going to jail!"

"It's okay…but you know how Shane is you can't back down now. He's capable of a lot more than you know." Kurt says.

"He escaped a mental institution. Dolph think this out okay? We don't want anything to happen to you." Jack says.

"I don't think I can do this." Dolph says.

"God damn it! Well you have to try! You're not the one who's going to get it when he gets back and finds you gone." Kurt says walking away. Kane sighed and went over to him.

"You know he's right." Jack says.

"Okay…I'll stay, but I have an idea." Dolph says, pulling Jack aside. Todd went to sit next to Shawn.

"Hey." Kane says.

"Oh…hey." Kurt says.

"Do you really love him?" Kane asks, "With the way he treats you." Kurt scoffed.

"I don't even know anymore." Kurt says, "Truth is…I'm starting to fall for Jack. He treats me like I'm…human. Shane on the other hand treats me like…"

"Dirt. I know." Kane says. Kurt sighed and started crying.

"I don't know what to do." Kurt says, sobbing. Kane put his arm around his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out together." Kane says.

"Why are you helping me?" Kurt asks.

"Because part of this is my fault. If I hadn't left him…you wouldn't be going through this." Kane says.

"I don't blame you." Kurt says.

"I know, but I feel responsible. So I'm going to help you." Kane says. Kurt sniffled and hugged Kane.

"Thanks." Kurt says.

**Central Park:**

Matt was standing by his car shivering. A black van pulled up.

"Get the chloroform ready." Shane says to Mark. Jeff struggled against Drew and Shane. They opened the back door and pushed Jeff out.

"JEFF!" Matt screams. He leans down next to him and removes the tape.

"Matt. Why'd you come? It's a trap." Jeff says.

"What?" Matt asks. He looked up at Shane and a very good looking guy. Henry came from behind and put a cloth over Matt's mouth.

"NO! Please don't hurt him." Jeff yells. Matt struggled until his body became limp, "MATT!" Jeff cried. Drew leaned down and uncuffed Jeff. Drew laughed and kicked him in the stomach and kept doing it repeatedly.

"I don't like you very much Jeff." Drew says, "Name's Drew McIntyre." Drew punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. Mark dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asks.

"We found Jeff Hardy, he's at Central Park. Come quick they're getting away." Mark says hanging up the phone.

"What the hell?" Shane yells, "Drew! Leave him alone! Drive you idiot."

"I've done this before. Remember?" Mark says, "That's why you hired me and besides I wanted to get back at Vince." Mark (Henry) chuckles, driving away.

**With Vince and the other superstars: **

Mark looked around. Something wasn't right, where was Matt?

"Where's Matt?" Mark asks the other superstars. Christian looked around and cursed.

"Shit, he must have left." Christian says.

"Guys…they found Jeff…in Central Park…" Vince says, "They found Matt's car…he seems to be missing."

"What about the others?" Hunter asks. Vince shook his head.

"Nothing…no sign of them. Jeff was taken to the hospital. I thought we'd go visit him." Vince says.

**At the Barn with Jack and Dolph:**

"Do you think it'll work?" Jack asks.

"I'm sure of it. Todd is the key to this all." Dolph says, smiling. Todd was sitting next to Shawn his hands folded on his lap. Todd looked up at them and smiled.


End file.
